Will we reunite?
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Vanellope has just been crowned princess, which she changed to president. Everything should be fine, right? She has friends, she can race, so why does it feel like something's missing? Read as Vanellope goes on an adventure and learns how much you should cherish family. Cause one day, they might not be there.


**Hey,** **Bubbles here. I know I haven't been posting or updating for a while, but today I have good news and bad news.**

**Good news: I have inspiration for a story.**

**Bad news: The inspiration came from news I received a few days ago. My sister's mom (we're half sisters. Same dad, different moms.) is making her move with her to Virginia. I MISS HER! *starts crying hard* W-well, you-u enjoy the ch-ch- chapter. I'm gonna try to stop crying.**

**Disclaimer: This is for the entire story, but I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

Vanellope sighed as she sat on her bed. She reflected back on the days events. She found out she was really the princess of Sugar Rush, but she almost immediately changed it to President, found out the king was really Turbo, almost got eaten by Cy- bugs, made a bunch of new friends, and finally lived her dream of being a racer. A lot for one day, huh? Well, she couldn't be happier.

But there was something missing. Something that she knew was extremely important, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe something was missing from the track? Nah, she just had some marshmallow men make sure it was fine for racing when the arcade opened. Maybe one of the stands had something wrong with it? Nope, the only thing different was that 'King Candy's' initials were on her stand, but she couldn't care less about that. What was it that was making her so stressed right now?

Vanellope decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She glitched down to the race track and started walking up and down the race track. It didn't help, but she didn't want to go back to the castle yet. She decided to go to the one place that would help: The Candy Cane Forest. After a bit of glitching and walking, she finally got there. Memories of climbing the trees and relaxing came back to her, and she smiled. She felt content at the moment. She smiled and started walking around, until she came upon a particular tree.

The tree was very tall, the tallest in the forest Vanellope remembered. It was surrounded by thick, green taffy with giant gumdrops making a pathway to the tree. Vanellope smiled as she remembered that this was the tree she had met Ralph at. '_Also where I first saw his freakishly big hands.' _ Vanellope remembered with a giggle. She skipped along the gumdrops, just as she had when she skipped away with Ralph's medal. She started to climb the tree, until she saw a bit of brown near the top of the tree. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was.

Most people saw Rancis as a racer who only cared about his hair and looks. Cared about his hair and looks, yes. _Only _cared about his hair and looks, no. Vanellope smirked as memories of Rancis hanging out with her, helping her, taunting her while racing came back. They had been best friends back then, before Turbo took over. And she might have had a bit of a crush on him back then. And while he was bullying her. And now.

Vanellope smirked wider as she glitched to where Rancis was. "Boo!" Rancis jumped and fell down about 3 branches. Luckily, he was able to grab on to another branch and pull himself up. He looked up and saw Vanellope laughing so hard, it was amazing how she was able to stay put. Rancis rolled his eyes and begin climbing back up. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny", Rancic sarcastically said once he was seated next to Vanellope. Vanellope smiled. "I knew you would think it was funny."

The 2 continued to talk for a while, laughing and joking around, as if Turbo never came, as if Vanellope never became a glitch. As if Rancis had never hurt her. Unknown to Vanellope, Rancis had hurt her to protect her. He had believed Turbo when he explained why Vanellope couldn't race. But he didn't care about being homeless, never racing again, or any of that. All he cared about was that if Vanellope raced, the gamers would think the game was broken. If they thought the game was broken, they would unplug their game. If they unplugged their game, Vanellope would... Rancis didn't want to think about what could happen. He had wrecked her karts so she couldn't race. He bullied her so she would be scared of him and the others. That way she wouldn't come near the track. He had hurt her because he cared for her.

Vanellope noticed Rancis had been awfully quiet for a little bit. She waved a hand in front of him, "Hey Butterfingers. Anybody in there?" Rancis snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the mischievous president next to him. "Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Uh-oh. That's dangerous!" Vanellope snickered. Rancis rolled his eyes again. Suddenly, Vanellope leaned over and rested her head on Rancis' chest. Rancis looked down, but didn't say anything. She used to do this all the time. It didn't matter about what Turbo did, they had been best friends back then, and they would still be best friends today.

After a while, Rancis noticed that Vanellope was being quiet. It was scary. He nudged her a bit to get her attention. "Nelly, are you alright? You're kinda quiet." Vanellope nodded before realizing something. Then she punched Rancis in the shoulder, causing him to whine a bit. "Owwww! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing the spot where she hit him. Vanellope put her hands on her hips in a sassy way and responded in an equally sassy tone. "Don't call me Nelly."

Rancis forgot about Vanellope's mysterious silence and they talked more until Vanellope had to go. They climbed down from the tree, Vanellope a lot faster and smoother since she had practiced climbing trees during her glitch years, and waved good-bye. Vanellope glitched back to the castle and changed into a pink nightgown. She made a mental note to redecorate her room and change her wardrobe later. She climbed into her bed thinking a good night's sleep would help her. Even talking with Rancis hadn't helped her. And THAT was saying something, since she almost always forgot stuff when she talked with Rancis.

As she felt sleep slowly take over her, Vanellope tried to forget about whatever it was that was bugging her. As her eyelids became heavier and heavier, Vanellope hoped a dream would take her mind off things. She was going to get a dream, but it wasn't going to help.

* * *

**Yea, yea, short chapter I know. But in defense, I am still getting over my sister leaving me. Or well, technically being taken from me. Oh, and I have a small message for anyone with a brother or sister.**

**Some older siblings might have said something along the lines of how they wish they were an only child. Don't EVER say that. It doesn't matter if they annoy you, bug you, embarrass you, don't say you hate them. Cherish the good moments you have with your siblings. Cause one day, they might not be there anymore.**

**Ok, enough sadness, please review!**


End file.
